Manly Is My Thing
by lattebayo
Summary: "You're like a cat." "A cheetah," Bakugou agreed. "I was thinking more along the lines of a Ragdoll kitten, but whatever makes you happy."


Bakugou Katsuki had issues.

So many, that he oftentimes wondered what the hell possessed Kirishima to put up with him every day. Even Kaminari and Sero got tired of his shit every once in awhile, but not him.

He wasn't the only one, their friends marveled at the redhead's ability to maintain a cheery disposition no matter what shit Bakugou spewed or how harsh his critique was.

Kirishima insisted it was fine, that if he of all people refused to put up with his childish antics, who would? It was a good point, they supposed, but still, perhaps Katsuki should be kinder to one of the only people who had it in them to deal with him on the regular.

"Hey, Shitty Hair," Bakugou snarled. Poking at the limp, wet hair soaking his sheets. "Get the hell up."

The body remained still, and the boy growled.

If Kirishima died on his bed, he'd never forgive him. Mainly because Katsuki wanted to sleep in his bed.

With final exams on the horizon, their study session ran a bit long. Usually, they studied in the library, or at the local cafe, but because they'd started so late, Kirishima suggested they just study in the dorms. He was a terrible student to begin with, and Katsuki wasn't sure the redhead listened to half the shit that came out of his mouth. Hence, he sat on the edge of his bed, ten seconds away from throwing his unwelcome house guest onto the floor.

"Get up, fuckmunch," he hissed, shoving him a bit harder than before. Kirishima startled, and shot up, looking so disoriented, Bakugou almost felt sorry.

His body started to collapse again and Katsuki launched forward, "Fuck no! Go sleep in your bed."

Almost.

Kirishima groaned, "Bakugouuuuu."

"No."

"I'll have to walk, dude. Don't be uncool."

For a moment, the blond looked incredulous, "Walk then, what the hell!? I agreed to tutor your pathetic ass, not house you."

Kirishima frowned, and Bakugou fumed.

"Please?"

"Your room is next door for fuck's sake!"

"It's like, three in the morning!" Kirishima pointed out, his still damp hair laid flat on one side and his face was flushed from the shock of being jolted from sleep. "I can't go back now. You should've woken me up before."

It took all the restraint the explosive teen didn't have, to resist blowing Kirishima's head off.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ASS UP FOR THE PAST FORTY MINUTES, YOU FUCK!" he screamed. Kirishima appeared unimpressed with the sudden increase in volume, and sighed.

"Hand me that pillow," he told the fuming teen, and Bakugou, too distracted by his anger and too used to giving in to the redhead's whims, absentmindedly passed him the pillow behind his back.

"Here," he grumbled.

He smiled, it made Katsuki uncomfortable.

"Don't smile at me like tha — wait, why the fuck did I give you that goddamn pillow!?" he seethed on the edge of his bed as Kirishima laughed and sank down into bed.

"Kicking your guest out at three in the morning isn't manly," Kirishima reminded him as if Bakugo had suddenly forgotten the ins and outs of common etiquette.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm manly."

Kirishima nodded, "Definitely."

The way he said it gave Bakugou pause.

"Why the hell do you always say that?" he asked, not because he was curious or he liked the sound of Kirishima's voice, but because he refused to remain ignorant. Yeah, that's why.

The bed intruder shrugged, "Well, you are," he frowned. "At least, I think so."

Bakugou clenched his teeth in an attempt to fight the blush threatening to flood his cheeks. "Is that why you're always hangin' around me? Fuckin' loser."

He laughed again, and then another shrug. "Yup. You know," he smirked. "Manly is like… my thing."

Bakugou scowled, "I don't give a shit what your thing is. I want you to get the fuck out of my bed so I can sleep in it."

Kirishima pouted, it was cute as fuck and Bakugou desperately wanted him to stop.

"My being here doesn't hinder your ability to sleep, there are two pillows," he said, and ever so helpfully pointed to the other object behind his friend.

"I'm with you most of the fucking day already, and now I'm going to sleep with you too? This is ridiculous," the blond grumbled. But nevertheless, he climbed in beside Kirishima who beamed at him.

Bakugou thought maybe this might've been his fault for letting Kirishima shower and borrow his nightclothes because he refused to walk to his room soaked in rainwater, he'd practically invited him for a night over. Truth be told, he was too tired to argue.

"Turn off the fuckin' lights," he mumbled, kicking Kirishima in the shin for good measure.

He heard a sigh, and then the room was bathed in darkness.

The room was quiet for a moment, and then, "Can I touch your hair?"

Bakugou blinked, "For what?"

"Because," Kirishima hummed, lacing his fingers through the soft, unruly strands of blond hair. "It feels nice."

"Of course it does," he bit out, tensing under the gentle touch.

"Dude," Kirishima laughed. "You're proud of the weirdest things."

For once, he didn't gift the jab with an answer, too engrossed in the feeling of Kirishima's fingers on his scalp.

"No 'm not," he mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

"You totally are."

"Shut up, Kirishima."

"I can't believe I found the secret to subduing the great Bakugou Katsuki," Kirishima laughed, though it sounded like more of a giggle, and Bakugou could feel his cool breath on his neck. "You're like a cat."

"A cheetah," Bakugou agreed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a Ragdoll kitten, but whatever makes you happy."

There was no reply, and Kirishima smiled.

 **MinaMina quoted your tweet:** Wtf, this is so adorable!

 **You replied to AshidoBabe:** You owe me a milkshake HOE

 **All Might Jr. quoted your tweet:** KACCHAN IS THE SMALL SPOON FUCSKNSFG

 **Prince Zuko replied to KingDeku:** That's the first thing you think to say?

 **You replied to KingDeku and IcyHotLegend:** Midoriya thats literally what I thought when I saw them jsjdsh

 **MoMoney quoted your tweet:** Bakugou looks so adorable! Look at Kirishima's arm around his waist, would they be upset if I posted it to IG?

 **You replied to LesbianHero:** Who cares? Bakugou is gna kill me I need company!

 **LesbianHero replied to you:** On second thought, that would be unwise. You should delete this before he sees it, Kaminari.

 **IIeda Tenya replied to your tweet:** Jesus, Kaminari. Are you trying to make everyone's lives a living hell? Take this down!

 **You replied to C1APres:** But IIeda they luk so cute!

 **C1APres replied to you:** Adorable.

 **.. replied to your tweet:** HOLY SHIT DUDE YOU POSTED LMAOOOO

 **You replied to SeroGod:** I couldnt resist man, Bakugou can come at me all he wants it was fucking worth it

 **ItsFroppyHoe replied to you and SeroGod:** He's gonna be super pissed you might wanna lay low

 **You replied to ItsFroppyHoe and SeroGod:** Momma aint raise no bitch!

 **KING EXPLOSION MURDER quoted to your tweet:** WHAT THE FUCK YOU SHIT IM GONNA FUCKIN KHJILL YOU BASTARD WHERE THE HELLARE YOU

 **I'm Not Dating Bakugou quoted your tweet:** Wow we DO look kinda cute…

Kaminari ignored the incessant banging on his door and snickered as he read Uraraka's reply to the picture he'd tweeted of Bakugou and Kirishima cuddling in bed.

 **Gravity is for Bitches quoted your tweet:** Holy shit lmao, did they bang?

 **KingDeku replied to KatsukitheGOAT:** Shutup and let Kirishima love you Kacchan!

Kaminari Denki was probably going to die.

 **I'm Dating Bakugou retweeted your tweet**


End file.
